Prince of Theives
by ValsaprinDragon
Summary: A Prince of Rubles fights for every wakeing momment of his life never knowing who he really is


A bounteous place called Persia lye's a valley of thieves..and one leads this group through both hard and evil to a banquet of peace but this leader is nothing but a boy named Drake once son of the great king who rules the land but as a baby he was not wanted do to the fact of his condition but he lived ... and now he himself is the prince of the Thieves!.

" Don't you see he's going to lead us to our death beds...we all should have known."

" you can't blame him he's been through allot lately and you have to understand him form his point of view not your own"

" why do you get to put your word in first...you may have been the prince's loyal adviser but your the one that drug u here in the first place!"

The crowed cheered with agreement, this has been going on for two days the Thieves been trying to figure out how Their Prince has lead them to their death...they were moved in to a city where a strict and deadly rule is ...thieves are to be hanged or killed on sight and The king of this land is a very powerful.

" You ...are going to pay!" The loyal adviser growled pulling out his war ax.

" Exactly what is he going to pay for?" came a dark voice.

every thief turned to the gate to see their leader on his usual Frisian with it's black coat shinning.

The loyal adviser looked at the slim figure on the horse " Well Drake...this man was doubting your leadership" he said pointing to the man who had risen up.

Drake looked at the man who he was pointing at " Was he now" he said getting off his horse. a stable boy gathered it's reins and lead it off.

" Yes your Majesty" the adviser said quickly.

" Is this true or is Wayne making stuff up again" Drake said going over to the doubter.

The crowed of thieves cleared an shook their heads" No",

Drake looked at the man carefully he knew Wayne was always trying to get him to leave his place...making up all he can to get rid of him.

" You...are free to go i find nothing wrong with your doubting your free to speak what you will..i will not punishing you and if someone does then report to me" Drake said mainly looking at Wayne, who was glaring at the man who denied him.

Drake sighed and went into his little throne that he had within a ruined castle he sat heavily and sunk down into the stone seat.

" And where have you been all this time young man?" Drake's maiden asked hearing the light foot steps she knew it was him.

Drake looked at her from behind the arm of his chair, he sat up pushing his back up agents the chair.

"Your hurt again aren't you ...why do you do this to your self " She asked again going over to him.

Drake took in a deep breath " Well it occupies me instead of being here with Wayne always trying to get my people to turn on me" he growled standing up. Drake was only seventeen and was quiet tall and well built many girls in the castle fall over for him but he prefers to be left alone and away from them.

" It does not matter ...your going to hurt your body very badly" his maiden said handing Drake a glass of sherbet.

Drake looked at the glass filled with a cool liquid " isn't that for...younger people" he looked up at her.

" what...you think your going to have that nasty beer well no i don't care if your the prince your not getting that stuff" she growled putting the sherbet on the arm of the chair.

Drake grinned " Thank you Lina" he nodded taking a drink of the tasty drink.

Wayne came in with a temper as usual but he took it out on Lina, he went to hit her again for some reason... but Drake grabbed his hand and twisted it back.

" You don't touch her Wayne she's not your maiden and she did nothing wrong to you" he said looking at Lina , she got the hint and took off.

Wayne growled and looked at him form the corner of his eye." Let go" he demanded

" why should i...i know what you do when I'm gone...you will not turn them agents me Wayne I've done nothing wrong to them" Drake said pulling back on Wayne's wrist.

Wayne started to back up so his wrist doesn't pop out, " it doesn't matter about the people ...you already on your death bed" Wayne said with an evil grin.

Drake growled deep letting his dark tone set in " I don't want to see you back in this area again and ...if you do then i will hunt you down and kill you" he said quickly turning Wayne around snapping his wrist in three places and threw him out the door.

All of the thieves stopped and watched a seventeen year old boy toss a thirty old man out the door. " If any of you see this rat back in here tell me ..he is banished for treason and for Heresy!" Drake growled as the guards took Wayne away.

The people started to cheer. Drake was beginning to get what both Lina and Wayne were saying, he swayed a little then he Begin to felling very light headed Then he fell back by time he hit the ground he had pasted out. Lina was by him and so were all the others, the guards tossed Wayne out but he was able to see Drake fall to the ground..

" Good luck waking up from that one" he laughed then disappeared into the shadows of the city.

Lina had the guards carry Drake to his room and put him on his bed," We need a nurse...until then we can't do any thing" Lina said in a very worried tone...Drake was already burning up and getting worse.


End file.
